NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE
by apple-allgy
Summary: No dejes ir ala persona que amas o te arrepentiras, esta lección a veces se aprende por la mala, justo como le paso a Levi ONE-SHOT riren /eruren


**HOLA , PUES LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE-SHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**primera vez que escribo "lemmon" asi que tengan paciensia **

**Notas al final**

* * *

Eren y Levi se encontraban sentados en el living de su apartamento viendo una película, vivían juntos desde hace dos años cuando Eren ingreso en la universidad, a pesar de que Levi era un año mayor eran amigos de la infancia, pero al volver a encontrarse varios años después, los dos sintieron una extraña atracción y sin darse cuenta una noche de copas terminaron teniendo sexo y fue entonces que decidieron volverse amantes, era una relación bastante cómoda para ambos chicos, disfrutaban mucho el vivir juntos.

Estaban en la parte más interesante de la película cuando sin más Levi interrumpió.

-Oye Eren hay que separarnos.- Decía sin inmutarse ante los ojos del sorprendido castaño

- A que te refieres con separarnos?.-volvía su mirada a la Tv, por alguna razón no quería verle a la cara.

-Veras llevamos, dos años juntos y hemos pasado muy buenos momentos como pareja, pero creo que es momento de que nos separemos, nuestra relación se complicara y llegara un momento en que ya no podamos estar juntos. Estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor volver salir con chicas y vivir sin miedo a ser despreciados por nuestras familias, no te estoy diciendo que te vayas del departamento podemos seguir viviendo juntos, después de todo somos amigos de la infancia.-Cada una de las palas de Levi era como un puñal para Eren, amaba tanto al azabache que el escuchar aquellas palabras lo llevaba al mismísimo infierno.

-Si es lo que quieres.-Eren trato de ocultar sus lagrimas por todos los medio intento distraerse prestando atención a la película para su suerte lo logro.

Los días pasaban rápido prácticamente hacia un mes que había decidido terminar, ambos habían intentado volver a como era antes, prácticamente volvían a tratarse como amigos y nada más, pero mientras que para Levi había sido muy fácil retomar su vida para Ere era muy difícil, se esforzaba en olvidar a Levi pero en ciertas ocasiones mientras estaba solo en su habitación sus lagrimas salían sin quererlo.

-Tendrás una cita el día de hoy también?.-preguntaba Eren.

-Así es, hoy también llegare tarde, así que no me esperes para cenar.-dicho aquello Eren se mostro algo cabizbajo ante Levi.

A paso lento y como dudando Levi se acerco a Eren y acaricio su cabellera castaña,

-Deberías intentar salir con alguien tu también.

-Tal vez lo intente.- decía Eren mientras levantaba la mirada encontrándose con aquel rostro que hacía mucho no veía tan cerca.-Debes irte o se hará tarde para tu cita.- le decía mientras le regalaba una nostalgia sonrisa, hacia tanto que Levi no veía esos hermosos orbes esmeralda y esa bonita sonrisa que no pudo evitar sentir que algo en su interior se removía

Sin más Levi se despidió rápidamente de Eren y se apresuro a salir. Eren por su parte se metió a la ducha tenía que ir a la biblioteca a terminar algunas tareas de la Universidad, así que se dio prisa y sin más se encamino fuera de su departamento.

* * *

Llego a la biblioteca se dispuso a terminar sus tareas y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había terminado, desde que había terminado con Levi su total atención se encontraba en la Universidad. Era estudiante de Medicina por lo que pasaba gran parte del tiempo metido en la biblioteca o leyendo libros, era un alivio que su carrera fuese tan demandante, así no había muchos espacios para pensar en Levi, aun no podía olvidarlo y le dolía el estar cerca de él, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo intentaba estar fuera del departamento. Había veces en las que Levi sin ninguna pisca de consideración llevaba a sus conquistas al departamento, más específicamente a su habitación, era una tortura para Eren escuchar aquellos sonidos provenientes de la habitación contigua y un doloroso tormento el imaginar en brazos de Levi a alguien que no fuese el.

El día se había tornado inesperadamente frio, por lo que eren decidió pasar por una cafetería a beber algo caliente mientras leía un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Entro a una cafetería llamada "Wall Rose", había escuchado de ella por algunos de sus compañeros pero era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar, se dispuso a tomar asiento en una de las mesas al fondo, era algo inesperado pero la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía, se dedico a observar el lugar mientras iban a tomar su orden.

-Es muy acogedor.-susurro

-Gracias, me esforcé mucho en lograr que luciera de esta forma.-aquella voz provenía de un hombre alto y rubio bastante atractivo.

-Mi nombre es Erwin, soy el dueño de este lugar.- le decía el rubio mientras extendía su mano

-Mucho gusto Erwin mi nombre es Eren, en verdad es un bonito lugar.- correspondía al saludo de rubio mientras le ofrecía una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias, y dime Eren que te voy a servir.-sacaba de sus bolsillos un pequeño cuadernillo y una pluma.

-mmm...quiero un chocolate caliente y una crepa con frutillas por favor.-

-Bien en seguida traigo tu orden.- le sonreía mientras se retiraba

Eren estaba viendo a través de una ventana que se encontraba cerca de su mesa mientras esperaba su orden, cuando vio a Levi afuera de la cafetería tomado de la mano con una hermosa chica, se veía feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía, esto no hizo sino que gruesas lagrimas comenzaran a caer de aquellas orbes esmeralda le calaba en el alma lo que veía y no podía ocultarlo.

-Aquí tienes, chocolate caliente y una deliciosa crepa.-Erwin colocaba el pedido del chico en la mesa, al instante se dio cuenta del estado del mismo.

-Te encuentras bien.-pronunciaba el de ojos azules.

-Si no es nada.- Eren limpiaba su lagrimas, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Espera ya vuelvo.-sin más Erwin se retiro pero volvió enseguida, coloco una taza de café en la mesa y sin más se sentó a un lado de Eren.

-Te escuchare.-le dedicaba una sonrisa muy amable al casaño

Mientras iban bebiendo el chocolate, Eren le contaba a Erwin sobre Levi y su fallida relación, algo en el rubio le provocaba confianza a el castaño, estuvieron un buen rato platicando y Erwin se mostro comprensivo con Eren, después de un rato cambiaron de tema y se fue dando una conversación muy amena disfrutada por ambos.

-wooh es tan tarde ya.- el castaño observaba su reloj.

-Tienes razón ya es algo tarde, es hora de cerrar, si me esperas un momento te llevo a casa en mi coche ya es algo tarde y hace bastante frio.-el rubio se disponía a levantarse de la mesa

-Gracias, entonces te espero.- Eren le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Erwin no tardo mucho, salieron de la cafetería y subieron a su auto , Eren le indico el camino estaba cerca de la cafetería a sí que no tardaron mucho , bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta la puerta a las afueras del departamento de Eren.

-Quieres pasar, prepare algo de curry esta tarde, ¿te quedarías a cenar?.-le ofrecia el castaño al mayor.

-Si no es inconveniente para ti, estaré encantado de quedarme a cenar.-

Eren y Erwin se encontraban terminando de cenar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ya volví Eren.- el azabache anunciaba su regreso mientras se sentaba y encendía la Tv en el living.

-Bienvenido.- Decía eren desde el comedor

-Yo me retiro Eren.

-Te acompaño a la salida Erwin.-

-Buenas noches.- Pronunciaba al azabache mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero no obtuvo contestación de ojioliva.

-Ire a acompañar a Erwin, no tardo, la cena ya está servida.-

-Está bien.- solo pronuncio eso

Dicho eso Eren salió tras de Erwin, lo acompaño al estacionamiento, intercambiaron numeros y quedaron de volver a verse, para sorpresa de el castaño, el ojiazul se despidió con un suave beso en los labios y sin desir mas se marcho dejando a un confundido Eren.

-regrese Levi ¿ya cenaste?.-decia al hombre que se encontraba delante suyo viendo televisión

-si gracias, estaba delicioso.-

-Que bueno que te gusto, me iré a dormir hasta mañana.- quería irse en cuanto antes a su habitación el solo ver a Levi le recordaba la escena de la tarde mientras miraba por la ventana y dolia.

-Sales con ese tipo.- Eren no sabía que contestar a aquello a demás por que tanto ¿interés por parte de Levi?

-Si si fuera qué? No fuiste tú quien me aconsejo el buscar a alguien.-se decidió encarar a Levi

-Sí, pero me refería a una chica no a un hombre.

-Y que quieres que haga? Tú me volviste de esta forma, desde que me tocaste de esa forma y me hiciste tuyo, ya no me interesan las chicas, lo siento pero solo ansió ser tocado por un hombre.

-Tch! Haz lo que quieras.- ya no volvió a obtener respuesta por parte de eren

_-así que lo que quiera, ya veo le importo tan poco que ya no le interesa que haga o con quien, ahora más que nunca estoy decidido a olvidarte Levi.-pensaba Eren_

Despues de aquello , rara vez veía a Levi,era como un juego de escondidillas en donde ambos trataban de ocultarse el uno del otro.

* * *

Eren comenzaba una relación con Erwin,por lo que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en la cafetería ayudándole, después de cerrar salían juntos tenían citas y cosas por el estilo , Erwin era tan atento con Eren que era imposible no comenzar a sentir algo por el rubio, pero aun así no podía olvidar a Levi.

-Gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa.-decia el rubio

-Me alegra que te guste lo que cocino.- el castaño se encontraba lavando los platos cuando sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura, volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Erwin y no tardaron en fundirse en un beso.

-Te deseo.-pronuncio Erwin

-Vayamos a mi habitación.- decía Eren

-Estas seguro?.-buscaba el rostro del ojiverde

-Si!.- decía el castaño mientras invitaba a el otro a entrar a su habitación

Entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a besarse suavemente, pero pronto los besos se tornaron más pasionales, sus lenguas danzaban a la par mientras las ropas iban cayendo al suelo, Erwin tomo en brazos a Eren y lo recostó con delicadeza en la cama, aun sin separar sus labios, continuaron lamiendo, mordiendo y danzando sus lenguas hasta que necesitados de aire se separaron , Erwin comenzó a besar el cuello de eren y continuo hasta bajar a sus rosados botones, tomo uno entre su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo mientras que con una mano comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna del menor,

-Ngh… mas Erwin.-de la boca de eren no salían mas que sensuales gemidos cosa que provocaba una reacción muy buena en la entrepierna del rubio. Este continuo un sendero de besos hasta llegar a la hombría del castaño, comenzó a lamer aquella naciente erección para después saborearlo por completo.-ahh….ngh.-el castaño estaba comenzando a perderse en la excitación. Erwin ansiaba sentirlo por lo que sin más comenzó a prepar al oji-esmeralda para lo que venía , lamio sus dedos hasta que quedaron humedecidos , coloco un dedo en la entrada del menor y sin más y se abrió paso en el interior del chico , era tan calido, estaba tan suave, que pronto un dedo mas no se hizo esperar

Ahhhh….Erwin , quiero sentirte dentro mio , rápido.-tras aquellas palabras Erwin no dudo en acercar su enorme erección a la entrada de eren, presiono un poco y noto algo de dolor en el rostro del menor .-Estas bien , puedo detenerme.- estoy bien no te preocupes , es solo que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me toca.-Sere gentil, así que relájate.-

Beso la frente el, menor mientras de una estocada entraba en el.-ngh!... ahhhh.-sonoros gemidos salieron de la boca de Eren, Erwin espero a que el chico se acostumbrara, al indicarle Eren que ya estaba listo comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas, cada estocada era más potente, el castaño se aferraba a la espalda del rubio mientras continuaban fundiendo sus cuerpos.

Aahhhh ... mas ... Erwin ngh! Favor por Más. -

Estaban tan embriagados de exitación que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia que hacia aparición en el departamento.

-Eren ya llegue, estas en casa?.-

Aah!...mngh….ahhh…mas.-los gemidos que el bien conocía se escuchaban por todo el lugar

-tch!.- levi se sentó en el living y procedió a encender la tv para intentar ignorar aquellos gemidos que resonaban en sus oídos

Oh….ahhhh…ngh! Mas fuerte Erwin.-Levi comenzó a rcordar, las noches junto eren, hasta hace algún tiempo era él quien lo hacía gemir debajo de si, el cuerpo de eren era tan cálido, siempre se entregaba a él con amor y deseo, siempre incondicional, era un tonto por haberlo dejado ir de eso llevaba dándose cuenta días atrás cuando vio a ese rubio junto a Eren, sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y descender a sus mejillas, aun lo amaba de eso se daba cuenta y al escucharlo en el interior de aquella habitación e imaginar a eren siendo tomado por alguien que no era él le dio rabia, pero no podía hacer nada era el quien lo había alejado de si

Ahh.. Erwin ahí...mas..ngh!.-sin darse cuenta se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Eren, tal vez era en un intento de lastimarse más, no paraba de escuchar aquellos gemidos que tanto dolor le provocaban.

Ngh ngh ... Erwin ... voy ... me ... vengo ... -

Eren.. ngh.-fue lo último que escucho Levi, después de ello todo quedo en silencio por un momento.

Se abrió la puerta y el castaño hacia su aparición con solo una camisa que cubría su intimidad pero dejaba al descubierto aquellas largas piernas, mientras que por sus piernas escurría un liquido blanquecino, eso fue lo que levi pudo notar antes de verle a la cara ya que el se encontraba en el frio piso sentado y con el rostro cabizbajo.-

Eren.. por.. favor no me dejes.- comenzó a sollozar el azabache cosa que dejo sorprendido al castaño jamás lo había visto de aquella forma.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo.- por sus ojos rodaban un sin fin de lagrimas.

Por favor, que se ve del necesito. Mendigar levi era algo tan difícil, pero en AUN revertiría

-Tú fuiste el que me pidió volver a ser solo amigos, hasta me aconsejaste que te olvidara y buscara a alguien más y cuando al fin estoy por lograrlo vienes y me dices esto.- comienzan a caer lagrimas del castaño también.—Eres cruel Levi, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Jugar conmigo? Que para ti soy un juguete el cual puedes desechar y volver a levantar cada vez que quieras?.

-Lo siento fui un idiota, yo en verdad Te amo.- soltó sin mas

-Estoy decidido a lo que paso, me iré del departamento pondré distancia entre nosotros, tal vez siempre fue lo mejor, así podre ser feliz y tu podrás presentar a una hermosa chica a tu familia sin avergonzarte de ella.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, habían pasado ya tres meses, tiempo en el que en ocasiones se veía a Eren algo pensativo, pero siempre se esforzaba por ocultarlo y mostrarse feliz ante Erwin.

* * *

-Hola Eren así que trabajas aquí.- una excéntrica pelirroja hacia su entrada

-Hanji hola .- aun la recordaba era compañera de Levi en la Universidad de Leyes

-siento mucho lo de Levi, se nos aviso que estaba en coma en el hospital pero es fin de semestre así es que no he podido ir a visitarlo en cuanto pueda ire.- aquellas palabras helaron a Eren

- en que hospital esta,.- pronunciaba nervioso

-en el hospital central.- un momento no lo sabía? Hanji había metido la pata como era costumbre

-Erwin, levi esta….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el rubio que hacia presencia a un lado de Eren

-Lo escuche todo, ¿aun lo amas verdad?, no tienes que responder es algo de lo que me di cuenta hace tiempo.- decía mientras acariciaba la cabellera del castaño

-Lo siento, soy muy feliz contigo, pero mi corazón decidió desde hace años y no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Anda ve, tienes que estar a su lado en momentos como este .-el rubio eran sin dudas un gran hombre.

Eren se encontraba en la habitación de Levi, efectivamente se encontraba en coma, según informaron los médicos llevaba un mes así no tenia mejora alguna y estaban por tomar la decisión de desconectarlo, estaba algo pálido y se notaba su pérdida de peso eso preocupaba aun mas al castaño.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Levi, no creí volver a verte, imagine que estabas rehaciendo tu vida con alguien más, e imagine que podría ser feliz con Erwin y olvidarte completamente, pero me equivoque, no hay día que no piense en ti, no hay momento en que recuerde lo felices que fuimos y cada segundo que pasa solo me confirma que Te amo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase te seguiré amando, no importa cuánto intente no podre olvidarte es por eso que soy yo quien ahora te pide, quédate conmigo .-mientras el castaño decía esto tomaba la mano de Levi entre las suyas y la estrechaba, posando a su vez un suave beso en los labios del azabache.-Prométeme que será para toda la vida.-Eren perplejo levanto el rosto y pudo ver los ojos ahora abiertos del azabache.

-Te amo Eren! Gracias por volver esta vez me encargare de hacerte feliz.- poso sus labios en los del menor sellando así su promesa de amor.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVA CUENTA n.n/**

**bien este one-shot se me vino a la mente hace algunos dias y queria plasmarlo, la idea la obtuve, de un manga o un one-shot similar a esto e intendado encontrarlo pero como en mi superior inteligiencia no se me ocurrio aprenderme el nombre no lo eh encontrado asi que decidi hacer ,mi propia version XD (si alguien si sabe el titulo diganmelo TT 3 TT) o tal vez fe una alucinacion mia y por eso no lo encuentro**

**cualquier cometario o error que noten haganmelo saber, me gustaria seguir mejorando en esto **

**espero que mi intento de lemmon no haya sido un completo asco XD **

**hasta la proxima n.n/**

**PD: lean ,MON ANGE **

**besos :***

**(disculpas por posibles faltas de ortografia)**


End file.
